


Have a little patience

by purplebass



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cecily_and_Gabriel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: A Gabrily flash fic with the prompt: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Gabrily





	Have a little patience

Cecily knew about patience. And when she found herself looking at the window several hours after dinner had been served and done, she didn’t think it was weird. She had, in fact, learnt how to endure and to persist from her brother, whom she had patiently waited to get back home. She still believed herself to have mastered the art of waiting, but tonight, it didn’t seem to be working at all. At least, when she saw two people approach the Institute past her bed time, she relaxed, but her feet did not. She quickly run out of her bedroom to greet the newcomers. She drew a silent rune to make her steps soundless. She didn’t want to wake the other inhabitants, which were likely asleep. Lest of all her brother, who was part of the group of people she had just seen from her window along with Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood. Will didn’t get along with her fiancée all the time, but tried to, considering they were getting married soon. Cecily hoped that this time spent together would do them more harm than good.

Cecily placed herself in the nook of a wall which wasn’t lighted by witchlight. She knew that it was extreme to hide there, since Will’s bedroom was on the other side, but she did it anyway. Better safe than sorry, they say. 

“Alright, goodnight,” she heard Gideon say.

“’Night,” Will echoed, his voice already far from where she was. His steps were brisk and she supposed he couldn’t wait to get to Tessa. She rolled her eyes, but she realized that she was acting the same way. After all, she had been waiting for Gabriel to see him briefly before going to bed. Who was she to judge?

She hadn’t seen him for hours, and she missed him. She sneaked out of her hiding place when she saw him approach. Luckily, his bedroom was also on that side, which made this encounter easy to arrange. She registered the surprise on his face, but she didn’t give him the time to say anything. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him in the dark nook, and she kissed him.

“Why are you awake?” Gabriel wondered when they stopped. “Were you waiting for me?”

His voice was unstable, as if he hadn’t wanted to ask her that but dared to do it because they were in the dark. It sounded as if no one had done it before, as if no one had cared about him before now the way she was caring, and Cecily was happy to be the first. “Yes,” she admitted. “I couldn’t go to sleep without seeing you were safe,” she continued, squeezing his hands.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened,” he said, caressing her cheek. “Want me to walk you to your room?”

“Only if you’re staying,” Cecily suggested, albeit daringly. She bit her lip, as they started to parade away from the hiding place. “I mean, I want to talk more.”

“I also want to kiss you more,” he answered instead, making her blush. He had been more open about his feelings lately, and she liked it. “But it wouldn’t be proper.”

 _To hell with proper_ , Cecily said in her mind. “We will get married in a month,” she replied, as if that would justify everything.

Gabriel sighed, and she knew that he agreed. They eventually got in front of her door. She leaned in for a kiss, but instead of brushing her lips, Gabriel’s mouth grazed her forehead. “Goodnight, Cecy. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.

Cecily grinned, trying to hide her disappointment, then disappeared in her bedroom, realizing that Gabriel Lightwood was better at waiting than her.


End file.
